mainstreammariofandomcom-20200213-history
Luigi's Mansion
Luigi's Mansion is a game for the Game Cube. Luigi is its protagonist. It departs from the sidescrollers, 3D platformers, and RPG's, as Luigi must go through a mansion and fight off ghosts. Story Luigi wins a mansion in a contest he didn't even enter. Both he and Mario set out separately for Boo Woods. Luigi finds the mansion and enters it. It is a haunted mansion, and Luigi is attacked by ghosts, but then an old man named Professor E. Gadd attacks them with a vacuum called the Poltergust 3000. E. Gadd takes Luigi to his lab and tells him that the mansion is an illusion and appeared out of nowhere. He also tells him that he saw Mario enter the mansion, and he hasn't come back out. So, Luigi learns how to use the Poltergust to suck in the ghosts and rescue Mario from the ghosts that have imprisoned him. Meeting several Toads along the way, and fighting several ghosts, Luigi fights two portrait ghosts, Neville and his wife Lydia. These are ghosts that were once inside portraits, but were released by other ghosts. Luigi sucks them into the Poltergust before fighting their baby, Chauncey. Luigi defeats him and sucks him into the Poltergust. Sucking in a boss ghost makes the Poltergust full, so E. Gadd shows Luigi how to empty the Poltergust into a machine called the Portificationizer, turning Neville, Lydia, and Chauncey back into portraits. With Chauncey defeated, a previously blocked door is opened. Luigi goes through new areas of the mansion, defeating the Floating Whirlindas, until he reaches the Storage Room. He activates a switch, which opens a trapdoor that 50 Boos and their leader, King Boo, are hiding in. All of them escape. Luigi returns to E. Gadd's lab, and E. Gadd tells him that the Boos are the ones that captured Mario and released all the Portrait Ghosts. The Boos are also stronger in great numbers, and if Luigi is to have any chance at beating King Boo, he must capture most of the Boos. Luigi re-enters the mansion. He fights Boos, ghosts, and Portrait Ghosts, sucking them into the Poltergust. Every Boo he captures he sends to E. Gadd. He also meets a fortune teller, a ghost named Madame Clairvoya, who tells him to bring any of Mario's items he finds to her so she can see where Mario is and who is with him. After sucking up Shivers the butler, Melody Pianissima, Mr. Luggs, and Spooky the guard dog, Luigi enters the cemetery and fights Bogmire, a shadowy ghost, and defeats him. He then empties the Poltergust and turns all the portrait ghosts back into portraits. Luigi enters the next area. While finding more of Mario's items, and after defeating Biff Atlas, enters the Astral Observatory where he blows up the moon and finds Mario's Star (though this was an illusion part of the mansion, as the actual moon is still shown to be intact outside). He also gets elements of fire, water, and ice, and defeats portrait ghosts Miss Petunia, Nana, Slim Bankshot, and Henry and Orville. Once Madame Clairvoya has read all of Mario's items, the last of which showed her an image of Bowser (who was presumably killed by Mario, but was apparently revived by King Boo), she tells Luigi to return her to her portrait. Luigi sucks her into the Poltergust. He then reaches the roof of the mansion, where fifteen Boos combine into Boolossus. Luigi defeats him, separating him and sucking all fifteen Boos into the Poltergust. Then he returns to E. Gadd's lab and empties the Poltergust to turn the portrait ghosts back into portraits. Luigi enters the attic, but suddenly the mansion is hit by lightning and the power goes out. More ghosts appear, including Uncle Grimmly, who appears in the dark. Luigi defeats him and gets a key to the breaker room, where he turns the power back on. He goes through the attic and the basement, and defeats the portrait ghosts, the Clockwork Soldiers, Sue Pea, Jarvis, and Sir Weston. Finally he enters the Artist's Studio, where Vincent Van Gore, the ghost who created all the common ghosts by painting them, sends many ghosts after Luigi, but Luigi defeats them all, and easily sucks Van Gore into the Poltergust. Once he has defeated enough Boos, Luigi enters the Secret Altar, where King Boo has Mario imprisoned in a portrait. King Boo enters the portrait and sucks Luigi inside it. On the roof of the mansion, Luigi battles Bowser, but when he hits him in the head with a spike bomb, it is revealed to be King Boo in a Bowser costume. Luigi defeats King Boo and sucks him into the Poltergust. Luigi empties the Poltergust and turns all the portrait ghosts, including King Boo, into a portrait. E. Gadd reverses the Portrificationizer on Mario's portrait to release Mario from it. The mansion disappears, but all the cash and treasure that Luigi found in the mansion was real, and E. Gadd uses it to get Luigi a new house or mansion (how good it is depends on how much the player gets). Gameplay Though it has 3D graphics, it is not a 3D platformer. The game revolves around Luigi walking around a mansion with a vacuum called the Poltergust 3000 and using it to vacuum up ghosts. There is no jumping or platforms in this game. To use the Poltergust, the player must hold down the R button. When a ghost is being vacuumed up, the palyer must swing the control stick in the opposite direction of the nozzle to take away the ghost's HP, and when its HP reaches zero, the ghost is vacuumed up. Boos are different in that when they get vacuumed up, the vacuuming alone drains their HP but they can still move, though it is slightly hindered when being attacked. A is used for examining objects or calling Mario, while B turns on Luigi's flashlight in dark areas. L will use an element if Luigi has an Elemental ghost inside the Poltergust. For instance, if Luigi has a Fire Elemental Ghost, L will shoot fire from the nozzle of the Poltergust. These ghosts can only be vacuumed once an Elemental Medal is collected for the first time. X, Y, and Z show the different modes of the GameBoy Horror. Areas Area 1 (in alphabetical order) *Anteroom *Balcony﻿ *Foyer *Master Bedroom *Nursery *Parlor *Study *Wardrobe Room Area 2 *Bathroom *Ballroom *Storage Room *Washroom *Mirror Room *Laundry Room *Butler's Room *Hidden Room *Conservatory *Dining Room *Kitchen *Boneyard *Graveyard Area 3 *Astral Hall *Balcony *Bathroom *Billiards Room *Bottom of the Well *Courtyard *Fortune-Teller's Room *Nana's Room *Observatory *Projection Room *Rec Room *Safari Room *Tea Room *The Twins' Rooms *Washroom Area 4 *Armory *Artist's Studio *Breaker Room *Cellar *Ceramics Studio *Clockwork Room *Cold Storage *Guest Room *Pipe Room *Roof *Sealed Room *Sitting Room *Telephone Room *Secret Altar Characters Portrait Ghosts Area 1 *Neville *Lydia *Chauncey (boss) Area 2 *The Floating Whirlindas *Shivers *Melody Piantissima *Mr. Luggs (optional) *Spooky *Bogmire (boss) Area 3 *Biff Atlas (optional) *Miss Petunia *Nana *Slim Bankshot (optional) *Henry and Orville *Madame Clairvoya *Boolossus (boss) Area 4 *Uncle Grimmly *Clockwork Soldiers *Sue Pea (optional) *Jarvis (optional) *Sir Weston *Vincent Van Gore *King Boo (final boss) Boos Main article: List of Boos in Luigi's Mansion *BamBoo *Bootha *GameBoo Advance *TaBoo *Boolicious *TurBoo *Boo La La *GameBoo *Kung Boo *Boogie *PeekaBoo *GumBoo *Boomeo *Boodacious *Booligan *Booregard *Mr. Boojangles *LimBooger *Boonswoggle *Boohoo *ShamBoo *Booris *Booigi *Little Boo Peep *Boo B. Hatch *Booripedes *Boomerang *Booscaster *Boolivia *Boonita *UnderBoo *TamBoorine *Booffant *Boolderdash *Bootique Excluding Boolossus and King Boo, who are portrait ghosts as well Enemies *Bat *Blue Blaze *Blue Mouse﻿ *Blue Twirler *Bowling Ghost *Ceiling Surprise *Flash *Flying Fish *Garbage Can Ghost *Grabbing Ghost *Gold Ghost *Gold Mouse *Purple Bomber *Purple Puncher *Purple Mouse *Shy Guy *Skeleton Ghost *Spark *Speedy Spirit *Temper Terror *Waiter *Bogmire Shadow (appears along boss Bogmire) *Trapdoor Other ghosts *Fire Elemental Ghost *Ice Elemental Ghost *Water Elemental Ghost Category:Games Category:Game Cube games